1. Field of the Invention
An auxiliary connector device connects a conductor with an electrical component mounted in a terminal block upon which the connector device is mounted, including a contact arrangement extending through aligned outlet and entry openings contained in the auxiliary connector device and the terminal block, respectively, thereby to connect with the electrical component a bus bar contained within the connector device and to which the conductor is clamped. The contact arrangement includes a contact screw rotatably connected at one end with the auxiliary connector device and in electrical engagement with the bus bar, the other end of the contact screw being threadably connected with the terminal block, said screw being rotatable to longitudinally displace the sleeve into electrical engagement with the electrical component.
2. Description of Related Art
The current state of the art requires a considerable effort if, on already assembled terminal block arrangements, a supply voltage is to be subsequently connected with the arrangement to supply power to electrical appliances, such as, for example, small systems with monitoring circuits, sockets or the like.
Against this background, the object of the present invention is to create a simply handled auxiliary connector for connecting a conductor to the terminal blocks, by means of which the above described problems can be solved, subsequently, without separating any of the existing conductor connections.
The auxiliary connector device of the present invention can be operated in a simple manner and, to that extent, in a simple and secure manner, makes it possible to tap a supply voltage on already installed and assembled terminal blocks.
The chosen design, by exchanging just a few elements—such a sleeve and screw contact assembly—facilitates an adaptation to the various structural spacing distances of terminal blocks provided with or without lateral distribution elements extending between a row of terminal blocks.